darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Hans
Hans is an NPC, servant of Duke Horacio of the Lumbridge Castle. He is found walking in circles around Lumbridge Castle in Lumbridge. He is the oldest NPC in RuneScape , and RuneScape veterans - players who have an account that is over 5 years old - can claim a Veteran cape from him for 50,000 coins (Players with an account that is over 10 years old can buy a Veteran cape (10 year)). A player can examine or talk to him. When spoken to, Hans says, "Hello. What are you doing here?" The player is then given four options: *"I'm looking for whoever is in charge of this place," *"I have come to kill everyone in this castle!" *"I don't know. I'm lost. Where am I?" *"What do you do here?" (If a member) By asking the first question, Hans responds by telling the player about the Duke, and that he can be found in the study on the first floor. By choosing the second response, the words "Help! Help!" are displayed above his head, as though he is using the in-game chat tool. By choosing the third response, Hans will tell the player that he/she is in Lumbridge Castle. By choosing the fourth and final option Hans will tell the player he's been patrolling Lumbridge Castle for years to which the player will respond saying he must be old. Hans then goes on to say he is a Veteran of RuneScape and at this point will offer the player the option to buy the Veteran Cape if they have the requirements. If they do not have the requirements, he will tell players how much longer they have until they may buy the cape. In a recent hidden update you can now simply right click and choose the "Buy capes" to skip the unneeded dialogue. Hans also plays a role in a couple of treasure trail clue scrolls, one being an anagram (Snah = Hans), and the other a cryptic (which also has "Snah" in it). Hans can also be spoken to by selecting "random contact" on the NPC Contact spell. If Hans is contacted, the player will humorously claim that you yourself is a knight coming to kill everyone in Lumbridge Castle, to which Hans will panic. Dialogue Trivia *In the second issue of Postbag from the Hedge, a letter was written to Hans that semi-mocked him, asking why he ran away from the author. Hans responded by screaming and running away. *Hans is stated as servant of The Duke in the fourth issue of Postbag from the Hedge. *Hans is referenced in Lunar Diplomacy when receiving the seal of passage. *In Runescape Classic, Hans was an attackable level 3 NPC. *The fact that you tell him you're a knight coming to kill everyone in the castle may be a reference to the scene in Monty Python and The Holy Grail where Sir Lancelot runs into a castle, stabbing a multitude of people and killing them. * Hans used to back away from the player in panic when the second response was chosen, until an update on the 12th of May, 2014 made him stand stationary. This has since been reverted on 15 December 2014 and now he wanders and panics once more. See also *Treasure trails *RuneScape Classic References Category:Anagrams Category:Quest NPCs Category:NPC Contact characters Category:Lumbridge Category:Death to the Dorgeshuun Category:Capes of Distinction